Transforming the Face of Crime Fighting
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Master of Disguise fanfic.


Transforming the Face of Crime-Fighting  
  
Meet the Apprentices of Disguise  
  
Note: The magnificent film Master of Disguise inspired this fan-fiction. If you haven't seen this simply adorable, hilarious, inspiring film written by Dana Carvey, I recommend it highly. The Disguisey family is expecting some new arrivals ! Let the training begin !  
  
"There is a chain of light out across the endless skies. And I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes, and keeps us both alive. And keeps us both alive."—Tangerine Dream, 'Alchemy of Love'  
  
Chapter 1—Twins ?!  
  
Pistachio was almost frantic getting Jessica into the car and safely to the hospital before her labor pains would become any more severe. Barney, Jessica's son was very excited about having siblings for the first time. Having a father had been his lifelong dream, but having two baby sisters was even better ! In good time, Pistachio was able to arrive at the hospital before she began going into labor. Doctors, nurses, and assistants surrounded her assisting her in the birthing process. Luckily, everything went smoothly and she didn't have hardly any pain at all. When Pistachio saw his two baby girls, he almost fainted. "Twins ! I still can't believe it, even though I hold them in my arms at this moment ! We have been doubly blessed, yes ?", he said, eyes nearly tearing. Bradley was so happy to see his newborn sisters that he could barely contain himself. "What are you going to name them, mom ?", he questioned. "I was thinking Dad could name them.", Jessica said, grinning happily as she was helped out of the hospital bed by Pistachio as he handed the sleeping cherubs to an ecstatic Barney. "They are so beautiful, Mom. They have lovely looks from both sides !", he whispered softly as the two infants stretched and made themselves more comfortable in his arms. "I have picked out a name for the duo. The cutie on the left with angelic lips will be named Carletta. The sweetie on the left with slender artistic hands will be named Lottie. Young ones, welcome to the Disguisey family !", Pistachio said, holding Jessica close. She kissed him tenderly upon the lips and was escorted to the car in a most chivalrous manner. Barney, following closely behind, still kept his newborn sisters close to his heart, clutching onto them gently.  
  
Chapter 2—The Disguisey Way  
  
Carletta and Lottie grew more and more every day and had almost come to the age where they were to learn of the Disguisey Way. Barney had already been taught the secrets of disguises and camouflage, just as his mother had when she had been paired up with Pistachio. The Cuteness had also followed Pistachio on his journey and would follow his many compassionate owners for as long as he could. But, The Cuteness had also found more happiness than he could shake his paw at. Recently, Pistachio had found an adorable female mutt he appropriately named "The Sweetness" outside of his Mama's Italian diner and took her inside to feed her. She had been malnourished and ignored by others, but Pistachio loved her so much just like he loved all animals and children. He could discern goodness or malevolence in others, and he knew that The Sweetness had been through a rough time. Luckily he had found her just in time before she collapsed. The Cuteness came upon Sweetness one night outside the diner, and they enjoyed a romantic spaghetti dinner just like the unforgettable romantic scene in Lady and the Tramp. From that moment on, they were like two peas in a pod.  
  
When the twins were 7 years old, Sweetness had given birth to a litter of simply precious little puppies. Bradley had named them all after their colors. One was named Pepper, another one was Basil, another Salt, then came Oregano, and the naming continued. Pistachio simply called the pups 'Sugars, Spices and Everything Nices'. The twins adored the puppies, and so did the entire family. But some of them had to be given away when they were old enough to be weaned. This reminded Pistachio that his two lovely twin daughters were becoming of age and needed to become knowledgeable of their destiny as Disguiseys. Barney would assist his father in helping him. He had never done this before, but Bradley was prepared to do something new.  
  
Pistachio taught Lottie and Carletta about the handy "Nest in a Box" which had at their command, any disguise for any situation. Then, they were taught the Disgusey mantras: Become another person !, and Who is your Daddy ? Of course, the latter phrase was used in facing the notorious 'Slapping Dummy' which was quite a formidable foe for an automaton. In time, the two girls became more acquainted with their talents and also became used to tuning into their ability to mimic others. Soon, they would be ready to protect the world from thieves and evildoers that would do others harm. The Disguisey tradition continued.  
  
Chapter 3—Adventure, Peril, and Romance  
  
When the twins became teenagers, they were on their way to becoming Masters of Disguise. They had traveled the world and defeated many criminals and faced many dangers in their young lives, but they had also had time to enjoy their youth. Carletta and Lottie had celebrated their sweet 16 together, and also received their first kiss from their boyfriends George and Henry. The party had been their best one yet, and they never wanted the day to end. But, before they knew it, they had been called away to stop a thief in Cairo who was trying to pillage a well-known ancient King's sarcophagus. Reluctantly bidding their beloved beaus adieu, the twins and family set off to Cairo to subdue the felon.  
  
The master thief known as The Red Fox had nearly stolen the famed headdress of King Tut, but no sooner had he found the exit of the pyramid when Pistachio arose from the shadows as a mummy. The Red Fox was petrified with fear. From behind, the twins, dressed as Egyptian Goddesses, held Fox's arms behind him. "Not so cunning now, are we Mr. Fox ?", Pistachio questioned, wriggling his eyebrows tauntingly. Red Fox sighed, lowering his head. "I knew I should've become a postal worker like mother always said.", he thought to himself. At least he might have a chance to redeem himself, even though stealing was a rather lucrative business. Perhaps when his sentence had been carried out he would do what he had always wanted to do ever since he was a little boy. The police took Fox into custody, and the Disgusey family boarded the next airplane home to America. Sitting sadly upon his bunk in his cell, Red Fox had fished his harmonica out of his breast pocket and began playing a blues melody. In the next cell, someone shouted, "Will you keep it down, Fox ? Some people are trying to get some sleep !" Fox sorrowfully placed his harmonica back into his breast pocket, sighing. "Some inmates just don't have any class.", he thought to himself.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Disguisey family was exhausted after their latest completed mission. The government would be calling upon them again, but for a while, they could enjoy the summer together as a whole family again. It would be soon time for the twins and their brother to return back to school. Even though the position of keeping the world safe from evil was tiring, it was always rewarding. Pistachio had taught his children to do good deeds without expecting anything in return. They had done so, and would continue doing so. Their mantra would forever be: Kindness begets kindness. That was the driving force behind their life's work. As long as the Disguisey tradition continued, the world would continue to be protected and the less fortunate would be lifted up and treated with respect and compassion.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 17, 2002 Happy 69th birthday, Father ! 


End file.
